Mobile Suit Gundam Wing
|image=Gundam Wing logo.png |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Wing |kanji=新機動戦記ガンダム Ｗ |romaji=Shin Kidō Senki Gandamu Uingu |shortname=Wing |era=After Colony |media=Anime |episodes=49 |volumes= |japanese start=April 7, 1995 |english start=March 6, 2000 |japanese end=March 29, 1996 |english end=May 11, 2000 |platform= |mode= |producer=Sunrise |publisher= |magazine= |chardesign=Shukou Murase |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Kunio Okawara |artdirector=Masaru Sato, Yusuke Takeda |storyscript=Katsuyuki Sumizawa |director=Masashi Ikeda |music=Kō Ōtani |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }} New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (alternatively referred to as Mobile Suit Gundam Wing) was a 49 episode anime broadcast in Japan beginning in 1995 and later broadcast in the United States in 2000 on the popular Cartoon Network Toonami programming block. The successor to Mobile Fighter G Gundam, this series combined bishounen character design with more traditional mecha anime to great popularity. Synopsis The story of Gundam Wing begins in the year After Colony 195, with the start of Operation Meteor, the scientists' plan for revenge against the OZ military organization. The operation involves five young boys who have each been chosen and trained by one of the five rogue scientists, then sent to Earth independently in extremely advanced Mobile Suits, one designed by each of the scientists, known as "Gundams". Their Mobile Suits are called Gundams because they are constructed from a rare and astonishingly durable material known as Gundanium alloy, which can only be created in outer space. The five Gundam Pilots — Heero Yuy (an alias, not to be confused with the assassinated leader), Duo Maxwell (also an alias), Trowa Barton (another alias, he was previously known as Nanashi (No-Name)), Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei — originally have no knowledge of each others' existence. On first meeting any of the other five, each pilot believes the others to be enemy pilots in new OZ mobile suit designs. Once the young pilots realize that they have the same objective of destroying OZ (and in some cases the same mission), they band together to help each other complete their goals. Episodes Characters Gundam pilots *Heero Yuy: Hikaru Midorikawa (Japanese), Mark Hildreth (English) *Duo Maxwell: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Scott McNeil (English) *Trowa Barton: Shigeru Nakahara (Japanese), Kirby Morrow (English) *Quatre Raberba Winner: Ai Orikasa (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English) *Chang Wufei: Ryuzou Ishino (Japanese), Ted Cole (English) Gundam Supporters *Relena Darlian: Akiko Yajima (Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley (English) *Lucrezia Noin: Chisa Yokoyama (Japanese), Saffron Henderson (English) *Sally Po: Yumi Touma ( Japanese), Moneca Stori, Samantha Ferris (English ) *Catherine Bloom: Saori Suzuki (Japanese), Moneca Stori, Cathy Weseluck (English) *Hilde Schbeiker: Kae Araki (Japanese), Marcy Goldberg (English) *Howard: Hiroshi Ishida (Japanese), Ward Perry (English) OZ *Treize Khushrenada: Ryoutarou Okiayu (Japanese),David Kaye ( English) *Zechs Merquise: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English) *Lucrezia Noin: Chisa Yokoyama (Japanese), Saffron Henderson (English) *Lady Une: Sayuri Yamauchi (Japanese), Enuka Okuma (English) Romerfeller Foundation *Duke Dermail: Osamu Kato (Japanese), Jim Byrnes (English) *Tubarov *Dorothy Catalonia: Naoko Matsui (Japanese), Cathy Weseluck (English) Alliance *Field Marshal Noventa Civilians *Heero Yuy (politician) *Vice-Minister Darlian White Fang *Quinze: Osamu Ichikawa (Japanese), David Mackay (English) *Seditch Gundam Scientists *Doctor J: Minoru Inaba (Japanese), Dave Ward (English) *Professor G *Doktor S *Instructor H *Master O Mobile Suits *After Colony Mobile Suits Media Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, known in Japan as ,The translation New Mobile Report Gundam Wing is used by the R2 DVD releases in Japan, and thus is used extensively by the English-language fanbase in order to differentiate it from the Universal Century Gundam series. While the use of the term "report" in the title is not necessarily incorrect, it does not convey the full meaning of the original-language terminology. The Japanese word senki (戦記) has a specific meaning of "military history." Some official translations in the past have used the translation New Mobile War Chronicle Gundam Wing as well, and some of the official art uses The New Mobile History Gundam Wing, and at least one Japanese book has used Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. is the seventh Gundam TV anime series, and is one of the alternate universe Gundam series, taking place in the After Colony timeline. It is the second alternate universe in the Gundam media franchise, following Mobile Fighter G Gundam. The plot centers around a war between Earth and its colonies in space; however, in contrast to the Universal Century continuity, the Gundams in Wing are more closely allied to each other than they are to any particular side in the conflict unfolding around them. The series was aired across Japan on the anime satellite television network, Animax, and the terrestrial TV Asahi network. It ran for forty-nine half-hour episodes, beginning on April 7, 1995 and ending on March 29, 1996. Directed by Masashi Ikeda and written by Katsuyuki Sumizawa (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) with music by Kō Ōtani, the series was loosely based on the original 1979 Gundam series, Mobile Suit Gundam, created by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate. Gundam Wing had a run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, premiering on Monday, March 6, 2000 at 5:30 PM EST. In the promos leading up to the broadcast, Peter Cullen narrated the back story, evoking memories of Voltron's opening credits. It was broadcast in two formats; an edited version shown in the daytime and an uncut version aired at night. Examples of the edits included the removal of blood, obscene language, and the word kill being replaced by the word destroy. (This was extended to Duo's nickname, "The God of Death", with it being changed to "The Great Destroyer", forcing the alteration of two episode titles.) The uncut version, shown at midnight, was completely unedited - a first for Cartoon Network, which at the time had never shown an unedited anime. Due to the popularity of the series, two OVAs, compiling various scenes from the series along with a few minutes of new footage, were released in 1996 as Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor I and II. A three-volume OVA series, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, was produced in 1997 as a sequel to the TV series; plot-wise, it ends the After Colony saga. In 1998, a movie version of the OVA series was made, with new footage and a different ending (Last Impression). Manga sidestories have also been produced. A prequel, detailing the events leading up to the launch of the Gundams to Earth, is Episode Zero. Several sequel manga, occurring between Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz have been written, titled, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Blind Target, Gundam Wing: Ground Zero,and Battlefield of Pacifists. A coincident storyline is presented in Last Outpost (G-Unit). The Gundam Wing, Battlefield of Pacifists, and Endless Waltz manga series are published in English by TOKYOPOP, while Blind Target, Ground Zero, and Episode Zero are published by Viz Communications. Another sequel manga detailing the future of the colonies entitled New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Sidestory: Tiel's Impulse was printed in 1998 and has not been published in America. In 1996, a fighting game called Gundam Wing: Endless Duel was released for the Super Famicom in Japan. The game was never released in the United States or Europe, but has gained some popularity through the emulation of older video games. Since then, Gundam Wing had appeared in several entries in the Super Robot Wars series, its number of appearances are second only to the Universal Century. Gundam Wing also appeared in all of the titles of Another Century's Episode, with all five Gundam pilots and Zechs Merquise using their respective machines in Another Century's Episode 1 and 2, and Heero Yuy being the only one present in Another Century's Episode 3. Like most Gundam works, Gundam Wing has also appeared in the SD Gundam sub-franchise. It was the main focus for Musha Senki and the basis for Superior Defender Gundam Force's interpretation of Lacroa, established hub of the Knight Gundam series. Music : ;Openings *''Just Communication'' by Two-Mix (ep. 1-40) (YTV Broadcast: 1-49) *''Rhythm Emotion'' by Two-Mix (ep. 41-49) : ;Ending *''It's Just Love!'' by Rumi Onishi (ep. 1-49) *''Just Communication'' (Instrumental Version) by Kō Ōtani (Toonami Broadcast, ep. 1-49; the credits aired over an amended version of the show's first opening) : ;Insert songs *''Just Communication'' by Two-Mix (eps. 3 & 49) *''Rhythm Emotion'' by Two-Mix (eps. 36, 38, 39, and 41) Gundam Wing Operation Meteor I & II: Odds & Evens Set chronologically between the ending of the Gundam Wing series and before Endless Waltz, these OVAs released in 1996, feature a series of clips, one from each pilot's point of view, as well as a beginning and ending. The clips give a glimpse into what happened to all five characters in the direct aftermath of the events in the television series. Trivia * In Episode 3, "Five Gundams Confirmed", when they are showing the computer statistics of Heero's body the text on top of the screen is actually the installation instructions and requirements for "TWAIN Adobe Photoshop". * In episode 8, "The Treize Assassination", when Heero is disarming the bombs, the panel he is accessing says "Intel Outside". * Many of the characters are named after numerals, particularly French numbers. Lady "Une" = One; "Duo" Maxwell = Two; "Trowa" Barton = Three (Trois); "Quatre" Raberba Winner = Four; "Wu" Fei = five (Chinese); "Zechs" Merquise = six (German); General "Septem" = Seven (Sept); Lucrezia "Noin" = nine (German) "Treize" Khushrenada = Thirteen; "Quinze" Quarant = Fifteen; Field Marshal "Noventa" = ninety (Spanish); "Milliardo" Peacecraft = Billion (Milliard) * An alternate ending was animated in which Relena reads Heero's letter before calling out to him and tearing it up; screencaps of it can be found floating around the Net. * Several references to the Universal Century were hidden in Gundam Wing as "Easter eggs". In one scene, Wing's monitor reads "Charging M-Particles" (a reference to the mega-particles that make up the beam rifle blasts in the Universal Century). Later, when Quatre looks over Sandrock's blueprints, the Gundam is said to possess a Movable Flame (sic), Gundarium Theta, and ALICE Mk-II (a reference to the photonovel Gundam Sentinel). * The name OZ stands for "Organization of Zodiac"; this is further evidence by the naming scheme of their weapons: Leo, Aries, Cancer, Pisces, Taurus, Virgo and Libra. The ground-use Tragos stands in for Capricorn ("tragos" is Greek for goat). Subsequent manga stories introduce the Gundam Geminass (Gemini), Hydra and Scorpio, and the G-Generation series of video games introduced the Gundam Aquarius. * In the original draft, episodes 27 and 28 would have been flashbacks, revealing important moments from the Gundam pilots' and Relena's pasts. Unfortunately, scheduling conflicts arose which lead to head writer Katsuyuki Sumisawa quitting the series. The episodes were turned into recap episodes, and the backstories were archived in the manga Episode Zero. * Scott McNeil thought of the time his wife accidentally ran over his motorcycle to get himself in the proper frame of mind for Duo's infamous scream in the English dub of episode 20, When Duo witnesses the destruction of XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe. ** He uses a very similar scream in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3 whenever he is shot down in battle. * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing won the second place in Animage's Anime Grand Prix Award in 1995, inferior only to its rival, Neon Genesis Evangelion. But in the same year, Duo Maxwell was selected as the favorite male anime character of the year. * Bleach has a conflict called Winter War between Shinigami and Aizen's army which is the same name in the final battle of Gundam Wing. * An ad for Gundam Wing when it was on Toonami aired a few words from a John F. Kennedy speech; "The torch has been passed to a new generation". From his famous speech "Let the word go forth from this time and place, to friend and foe alike, that the torch has been passed to a new generation of Americans--" etc. Gallery Wing 1.jpg Wing 2.jpg Wing 3.jpg Wing 4.jpg Wing 5.jpg Wing 6.jpg Wing 7.jpg Wing 8.jpg Operation Meteor I Odd Numbers.jpg GW Operation Meteor I Odd Numbers.jpg Operation Meteor II Odd Numbers.jpg Operation Meteor II Even Numbers.jpg New_Mobile_Report_Gundam_Wing_samplec3.jpg External Links *Gundam Wing on Wikipedia (English) *Gundam Wing Official Series Site (Japanese) *http://aboutgundamwing.com/ovas.htm References ja:新機動戦記ガンダムW